Several techniques may be implemented to read data in a memory cell. For instance a current sense amplifier may be used for reading the data stored in the memory cell. In this regard, the current sense amplifier may compare a cell current to a reference current. The reference current may be a current of a reference memory cell. When the memory cell is connected to the current sense amplifier via a bit line it causes two different currents flowing in said bit line depending on a logical value (“0” or “1”) stored in said memory cell. Based on comparison of the current in said bit line against the reference current the current sense amplifier determines the logical value stored in said memory cell. The choice of current sense amplifiers for reading data stored in the memory cells is determined by the fact that the bit lines have high capacitance. Thus evaluation of currents flowing in the bit lines enables faster operation of digital circuitry in comparison with the case when evaluation of voltages is used for reading of data stored in the memory cells.